Work of an Author
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Today is a special day for Warrior Kitty. With that in mind, the smashers have some words that they would like to say about her. 1 Year anniversary story! R&R Enjoy!


**Hey guys! Warrior Kitty here with a small, not really that important one-shot. There's actually not much for me to say. The summary kind of already did that...Actually, there is a lot for me to say, but I'll say it in the Author's note at the end of the story. So with that, enjoy! **

Work of an Author

It was a pretty normal day at the Smash Mansion. In the living room, Warrior Kitty was just casually sitting on the couch and reading a book. All seemed quiet when all of a sudden, an airhorn sounded right beside her ear. The sylveon screamed in surprise and fright and fell off the couch.

Kirby then hopped up on top of the couch, wearing a party hat. "Happy one year anniversary of being an author!" He shouted in excitement and threw up a bunch of streamers, blowing the airhorn again. Mario, Link, Fox, Pikachu, and Ike then walked in wearing party hats as well.

"And happy anniversary of bringing pain and torture to us..." The plumber mumbled with a deadpanned expression.

"C'mon guys." Pikachu said. "Warrior Kitty loves writing and she loves our games. We should at least be flattered that we have a fan that likes to write about us."

"I'm still pissed at her for turning us into pokemon for that one story." Ike growled.

"Bu then again, she has made some, dare I even say, pretty good stories." Link pointed out. "Like the one the bloopers one, the newspaper one, the one where the kids go to school, the one where all of us get random items and we go through a sequence of events that end up having have those items again in the end, and even the one where we turned into pokemon. Everyone seemed to like them."

"Believe it or not, she also inspired other authors." Fox added. "Like the one where her, Light, Frost, Mighty, and Lilac stopped Sara from taking over our world. I've seen a couple stories pop up on that fan fiction site that said they were inspired by it."

"You guys are right." Mario said with a nod then chuckled. "Heck, I even saw her flipping through her PMs the other day and someone said they were planning on making little flash animations for her story she wrote about Sonic's games."

Right as he finished his sentence, Sonic had walked by the living room and overheard what the plumber said. His eyes widen and he faced the group. "Warrior Kitty wrote a story about me?!" He asked in panic then ran away. "I HAVE TO SEEK SHELTER!" The rest stared blankly where the hedgehog disappeared then went back to their conversation.

"Wow, that is quite a lot for just one fifteen year old girl with seemingly no life." Ike mumbled as he thought about everything. "Did she actually try hard to get all of that to happen."

"No she didn't." Pikachu replied. "She just did what she loves to do and everyone seemed to really like it. I mean, when Warrior Kitty found out about people being inspired by her and wanting to make animations based from her stories, she was actually very surprised about it. She never thought people would actually like her work this much.

"I mean, did you know that after writing the very first chapter of her first fic, she was planning on discontinuing it and not writing anymore because it got no reviews and she thought it stunk. But look what happened now." A moment of silence passed and Ike put on a suspicious look and faced the electric pokemon.

"Wait, how did _you _know about that?" He asked.

Pikachu'a face went blank and confused. "Uh...I don't know."

"How did any of us even know about this?" Link wondered aloud. As they five tried to process this, Pichu and Yoshi walked in with a large chocolate cake that had a 1 on it.

"Woo! Happy anniversary to the one girl that actually likes me over everyone else in this game!" Pichu cheered with a smile. Upon seeing the large cake, Kirby's eyes sparkled and a huge smile came on his face.

"CAKE!" He shouted and inhaled the entire thing. Yoshi looked at the now empty plate in his hands and glared up at the puffball.

"Kirby! That was supposed to be for Warrior Kitty!" He scolded.

"Speaking of which, I haven't heard her say anything through this entire one-shot." Mario said. Everyone blinked and turned to the sylveon that still lay on the ground beside the couch. It took them a moment to realize that there was a pool of blood draining from her ears due to the airhorn being blown so close to her head.

The group stared wide eyed at the unconscious Warrior Kitty for a moment.

"I'll get my doctor outfit." Mario finally said and walked away.

**THE END! **

**Yup! Today, it's been exactly one year since I first joined FanFiction! And it's been one year of stories that you all found funny and enjoyed...And one year of torture for the smashers. *snickers evilly* **

**But, after all those times of typing, writer's block, completing and discontinuing stories, I have had a great time being an author on this site, and I wouldn't have done it all without all you readers reviewing and supporting me. So I would like to give a big "Thank you" to you all and here's cupcakes for everyone! *tosses cupcakes* **

**Thank you guys for reading and in the reviews, tell me which of my stories were your favorite! See you all later, and PARTY AT MY PLACE! WOOOO! **

**- Warrior Kitty :)**


End file.
